


Foggy has a Tongue Piercing

by Upupanyway



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Body Modification, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upupanyway/pseuds/Upupanyway
Summary: Image. Foggy has a tongue piercing change my mind.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Foggy has a Tongue Piercing




End file.
